A need exists for a method for making a one component system ambient temperature waterproof rubber coating.
A need exists for a method for making an ambient temperature waterproof rubber coating that requires no active heat for curing.
A further need exists for a method for making an ethylene propylene diene terpolymer (EPDM) waterproof rubber coating formed from a liquid that does not require isocyanates or similar toxic chemicals.
A need exists for a method for making a formulation that can be applied to existing roofs and existing substrates as a “cool white easily applied waterproof rubber coating” to lower the costs of energy and reduce maintenance costs of a facility.
The present embodiments meet these needs.